


Mirage’s Office

by ashleybenlove



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Adultery, Community: disney_kink, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Making Out, Mirage is Helen's Publicist, Nipple Licking, nipple sucking, post-the incredibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Mirage made her feel sexy.





	Mirage’s Office

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in October 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Mirage is now used to help the public image of heroes. The whole idea of personal public image consultants was to try and prevent another superhero ban, which is still possible just a couple of years after the whole Syndrome deal. And Mirage is talented at helping people look good. So it's kind of why she chose that career path.
> 
> Mirage now has Helen as a personal client. An unusual friendship and then something... more blossoms. Consensual sexing follows or at least heavy make outs."

Five years after Syndrome’s demise, the status of superheroes was still rocky. They were allowed to perform their good deeds, but after fifteen years of the ban having gone on, the politicians (of course!) and the public were still wary about them. So, a subset of consultants and publicists and similar people went into a specialty area of their occupations wherein they would help the Supers with their public images, and that would work at preventing the ban from happening again, as no one wanted that. It was the same theory as an actor having a publicist, but a little more important. Because no one wanted to ban actors for simply doing their job, whereas it had been a recent problem for Supers. 

Mirage knew this to be important, having dealt with them personally in the past. After spending some time getting into the Supers Image Consultancy career (education and experience wise), she now worked for a firm that did this. She had a couple of clients. 

One of them was Helen Parr, who was now five years older (well, so was Mirage!), with her eldest child being over the age of eighteen and her youngest child being about six. The family was still working together as a group to some extent. The youngest did not go into the field as often as the others, as he was so young, and he still needed to hone his powers. And the eldest occasionally going solo, as she was old enough to do so. 

Mirage was great at her gob, matching Helen’s ability of Supering quite well. She made Mrs. Incredible/Elastigirl look great. And it certainly helped the Supers gain supporters in the public eye.

Helen appreciated this, seeing as her life was so connected to this, with her whole family being Supers and only so many people actually knowing about this.

Helen found herself considering the women she had once thought to be the “other woman,” who had helped her and her family in such a tremendous way, to be her friend.

And normally, where the usual Super visited their publicist/consultant about every five to fourteen days or so, Helen visited her own sometimes more than that.

But Mirage was a nice person, even with her past— but she was making up for it now, so that was a nonissue, so maybe that could explain why Helen sought her company more often than normal.

And Mirage was so great at her job, so that could explain it. Right?

Maybe.

Though, there were these sort of feelings Helen noticed that were sort of there. Helen liked her, that much she knew, but she sort of felt like a teenager having a major crush (like how her eldest children acted at those times). Mirage had a sort of curious presence about her.

Mirage made her feel sexy. 

Not that her husband of twenty years did not make her feel sexy, because he did, but maybe it was because Mirage’s job was to make her look good in the eye of the public and politicians, and that sort of involved making her feel sexy.

Not that Supering needed to be sexy, but the public responded to that, both Mirage and Edna had noted. Edna was more grudging about that fact; Mirage more understanding. 

One afternoon, Helen sat on Mirage’s office couch as Mirage explained how Elastigirl/Mrs. Incredible’s public image was doing great. Her approval rating amongst the public was higher than most politicians. 

“Wow, that’s fantastic!” Helen said. 

“Yes, it is, my friend,” Mirage replied, as she squatted down to get a bottle of champagne out of her mini-fridge. 

Helen could not help but look at her butt while she did that. 

After finding two drink glasses, she poured drink into each one and then sat down next to Helen, crossing her legs as she did so, holding out a glass to her.

“To celebrate your victory, Helen,” Mirage said. “Non-alcoholic.” 

Helen nodded, smiling, and they clinked their glasses together, before they consumed some of their celebratory libation. 

After a few minutes if quiet drinking, they set their glasses aside, and continued to sit next to each other, Mirage throwing her arm behind Helen.

Helen looked at Mirage, sort of perturbed, as Mirage’s arm was not technically touching her at all, and yet it was though as if she could feel it.

Mirage looked back at her, gazing into Helen’s eyes in a sort of casual way, neither smiling nor frowning, and they both simultaneously leaned forward and two sets of lips met for a very long minute. 

It was not a sloppy kiss, but it was a passionate one. Helen found herself kissing Mirage as much as Mirage found herself kissing Helen. 

When they pulled away, Helen looked back at Mirage, who was smiling and nodded (Helen nodded back), before Helen leaned forward again, pushing Mirage backwards, Mirage’s upper back against the arm of the couch, kissing her fiercely as she began to straddle Mirage.

Straddling Mirage, Helen leaned down and touched her forehead against Mirage’s, breathing slowly in unison with her, with Mirage’s hands around Helen’s waist before briefly one hand slid upwards to cup a covered breast.

Helen bit her lip briefly before taking Mirage’s mouth in another kiss, her own hands playing with Mirage’s blouse buttons, opening them and touching her breasts. Mirage’s ever increasing breaths punctuating the quiet room as she did these things.

“I— oh,” Mirage muttered, trying to say something. But Helen had leaned down and sucked on Mirage’s neck, her tongue starting to lick downwards onto her chest.

Mirage had a hand on Helen’s thigh and squeezed, a lust-filled moan escaping Mirage’s throat, desperately wanting to continue, but her rational brain was reminding her of the facts: _You are in your office with your married client making out at work right now and you have a another client due in quite soon!_

Helen pulled Mirage’s blouse open just enough to reveal bra and pulled the fabric aside to reveal nipple and placed her mouth over it, licking and sucking on it.

Mirage exclaimed a loud moan, enjoying this so very much, wanting to continue so much, but as she knew the facts…

“Helen,” Mirage said, trying to breathe calmly and speak clearly. She patted Helen’s thigh, getting her attention. “We have to stop, I, er, have another client soon.”


End file.
